


The Innocent

by Citrus_Luver



Series: YGO Drabbles [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Future, Gen, Kid Fic, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Citrus_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years later Yuugi has a conversation with his granddaughter about a time in his life that feels more and more like a fantasy the older he gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for the Yu-gi-oh! Drabble Challenge group on lj The topic was belief.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!
> 
> This was originally posted in 2010.

They say that time does funny things to people, and if enough of it passes by, it starts to blur together and becomes almost like a bittersweet fantasy. It has been over fifty years since he fought that legendary duel, since he sealed _him_ away. Life stopped being filled with never ending danger, and over time even Duel Monsters stopped being so magical.

He and his friends found their places in life: whether it was running a multimillion dollar company, joining Japan's police force or moving away to America. Over time they saw less of each other. Only during Golden Week would they all be free enough to sit down for a cup of coffee.

Today, he would join the ranks of the thousands in retirement. He had finally been coaxed into turning in his shovel and spending his remaining days with his loved ones. He fidgeted with his tie. He hated the darn thing. It made him look like an overstuffed penguin.

"Jii-chan! Jii-chan!" A young girl of six with lovely auburn hair stumbled into the room. She was wearing a dress that appeared way too long.  The red stain that dribbled across her face indicated that she had found the punch bowl.

A smile crossed his face. He couldn't help but chuckle as his young granddaughter looked up expectedly at him. "Yes?"

"Nii-san said you played card games!"

"Really now?" He silently wondered if he should have introduced his grandchildren to Kaiba the other day. The last time, he was sent fan girlish emails that he had to protect his dignity from the big bad Kaiba.

The young girl nodded her head and pulled out an old wrinkled newspaper clipping with a faded colored picture. He instantly recognized the picture. It was one of the few remaining pictures from that time and of _him_. "See! And Nii-san said you look like the pharaoh... your pharaoh."

"My pharaoh?" He wrinkled his brow.

"You know, Atemu-sama!" The young girl seemed aspirated that she shouldn't have to explain something that she felt was so obvious. "Nii-san claims it's a co...coincidence." The young girl struggled through the word.

"And what do you think?"

"I think you met Atemu-sama with the magical puzzle and saved the world!"

"Really now," he was slightly bemused by his granddaughter's words. At the beginning of his career, he had tried to persuade the scientific community that the origins of Duel Monsters did not belong to Pegasus.  Unfortunately, they were only interested in why he bore such an uncanny resemblance to the dead pharaoh. It was a brutal battle that almost cost him all the respect he had collected over the years. He remembered one night, when he almost launched an evacuation to uncover _his_ tomb. It had taken weeks of persuasion and alcohol from his childhood friends before he accepted that his past was too much like a fairy tale to be taken seriously.

He could only chuckle at his granddaughter's naivety and how only in eyes of the youth could anything remotely mythically seem real. "I'll tell you a secret, but you can't tell anyone."

"Not even Nii-sama?"

He shook his head. "When I was about your age, my jiichan gave me the puzzle. When I solved it, I met Atemu." His eyes seemed to sparkle as he spoke.

"Sakura-chan!" A voice called from the hallway.

"Coming Okaasan!" She yelled back. She turned back to her grandfather who was still holding the aged old photograph. "Our secret." He nodded. He watched his granddaughter run out the room before turning back to the photograph and smiled. "Look at us now, only the innocent believes in the truth, other me."

**Owari**


End file.
